


office hours

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jen is a barrister. nico is her personal assistant who helps her prepare before every major meeting with a client. (girl!jenson/girl!nico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detentionlevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detentionlevel/gifts).



This is routine. Nico goes into her boss' office arms full of files, all colour coded before each major meeting with a client. Always thirty minutes before the meeting, blinds drawn to keep out prying eyes and door locked.

Today is no different, and Nico fidgets, second button of her crisp white shirt already unbuttoned in anticipation of what is to come. The files are laid out on her boss' desk, but she takes no notice, still typing away at her laptop. Nico's fingers twitch against her black pencil skirt, watching Jen work.

'Not ready?' Nico asks, frowning. It is unlike Jen still be working away by the time Nico enters her office, and Jen frowns, striking the keyboard hard with her fingers before finally looking up.

'Last minute changes,' Jen says. She reaches behind her to undo her bun and Nico swallows hard, watching as her hair tumbles down. 'You look distressed.'

'Am not,' Nico rolls her eyes. 'Files are ready,' she says, cocking her head in the direction of the files on Jen's desk.

'Really?' Jen asks, raising an eyebrow. Her grin is absolutely filthy as she motions for Nico to come over, and Nico sighs, leaning over to shut the blinds behind Jen, sticking her arse out for good measure as she does so. Which of course, leads to Jen giving Nico's arse a light smack and Nico glares at Jen, mock-chiding.

Nico ends up sitting on Jen's office table, heels kicked off below the desk as she goes through the important details for the client later. Routine again, even though Jen has already made her preparations, it cannot hurt to have some extra help from her personal assistant.

'Sounds like we're good to go,' Jen says after Nico finishes, and Nico frowns, looking down at her.

'Are we?'

'Am I missing something?'

Nico reaches for Jen, cradling her head as she pulls her in for a kiss. Jen smirks into the kiss, hand reaching in between the both of them to fumble with the buttons of Nico's shirt and when Jen pulls away, Nico looks at her with her chin lifted, daring her to make the next move.

'Naughty girl,' Jen says, pressing closer and Nico's breath hitches, hands fisted against the cool surface of the table for balance. Nico's shirt is a mess, untucked with most of the buttons undone, scarf still knotted loosely around her neck and her bra is pushed up awkwardly to reveal a fair bit of skin.

'Speak for yourself,' Nico huffs as Jen pushes the material of her shirt out of the way so that she can push up Nico's bra. Jen grins, licking her lips as she watches because there is something about the way Nico's breasts bounce against her when she does this, pushing her bra all the way up to free them and her nipples are hard. Nico flushes under her gaze. 'Stop staring,' she says with a glare, and Jen looks up at her, grinning.

'I could never,' Jen says.

'You can do it when we get home, we don't have e _nough_ -' Nico squeaks as Jen leans in, flicking her tongue over a nipple. Jen sucks at it, playing with Nico's breasts and Nico bites her lip, trying not to moan. 'I hate you,' she says, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

'Oh?' Jen leaves kisses all over Nico's skin, down her tummy to her belly button and she pushes Nico's skirt higher and Nico glares at her because there will be horrible creases on the material later on and...

'No you don't,' Nico says, tugging at her skirt, desperate to pull it down, but it is too late.

'Told you not to wear pantyhose,' Jen says cheerily, ripping a big enough hole in Nico's black pantyhose.

Nico groans, burying her face in her palms. Sure, she always has another pair in the second drawer under her desk just in case Jen gets impatient and frisky like this, but it does not change the fact that having ripped pantyhose is very, very annoying. Then again, she could always consider getting stockings with a garter belt...

Jen drops to her knees, settling comfortably in between Nico's legs and Nico whimpers when Jen touches her, tracing her slit through the fabric of her panties. 'So wet for me,' Jen murmurs and Nico parts her legs more to allow Jen better access.

'You'd better hurry,' Nico says, gasping as Jen pushes her panties aside, pressing a kiss to her hot skin. 'Your meeting-'

'Shh,' Jen says, and Nico hisses when she sinks her fingernails into her inner thigh. 'Open up for me.'

Nico does. She draws her legs up, spreads her legs wider and never mind that her pantyhose is beyond repair now, she parts her slick folds on her own and her cheeks burn, both in arousal and embarrassment but oh, it is all worth it when Jen places her hands on the back of Nico's thighs, pushing her backwards and when she starts licking Nico almost screams.

And the phone rings and Nico yelps as Jen continues licking her, ignoring the noise.

'Fuck, Jen, the phone-'

Jen pulls away reluctantly, grabbing the phone. 'Jen Button. How can I help you,' she snaps, glaring at the caller ID on the display. The volume of the call is loud enough for Nico to hear the string of apologies uttered on the phone and Jen's grin is wide and murderous, and Nico struggles not to laugh.

'Change of plans,' Jen says after she hangs up. She has a serene smile on her face as she rights her clothes, which usually means that someone is going to get slaughtered. Figuratively or literally, Nico does not plan on finding out. 'Client wants to meet now.'

Nico frowns. 'You sure you'll be fine without... Um... Prep?' Sure, Jen blowing off steam through sex before a meeting had only started being a thing after Nico and Jen got together (the first time it happened had been an accident of sorts, when Jen had discovered a very strategically placed rip in Nico's pantyhose as she had bent over under the desk to retrieve something and Nico had squeaked, embarrassed and the rest is history), but they both found that Jen worked better than before like this. Somehow.

'You keep yourself busy,' Jen says, kissing Nico on her nose. 'I'll be back to finish what I started as soon as I can.'

Nico hurries to fix her clothes as Jen gathers her files and her laptop, heading for the door.

'I'll be waiting,' Nico says, and Jen turns around, giving her one of her sexy winks. Okay, truth is, it is more of a sexy blink, but still. 'Good luck, Barrister Button,' she says, blowing a kiss.

Jen grins.

(Later on, Jen returns only to find the light in her office still switched on. Who could it be, cleaning services? Nico had should have left already, given how Jen had texted her to do so an hour ago. But the door is locked and Jen frowns, unlocking it, only to be greeted with a sight for sore eyes.

'Nico?' Jen asks, incredulous, slamming the door shut behind her. Sitting there in her swivel chair is her lovely assistant, flushed cheeks a lovely contrast to her golden hair, cropped short in a pixie cut, with one hand between her legs, pleasuring herself. Jen sighs, putting her things down her desk before perching herself on the edge of it, watching Nico with her skirt hiked up, still wearing the ruined pantyhose. 'Couldn't wait for me to come back?'

'Thought I'd prepare myself for you,' Nico says, pushing her hips out so that Jen is able to see how she is touching herself, sliding three fingers in and out. But she wants more, _needs_ more, and she looks up at Jen, licking her lips. 'So how did it go?'

'Perfect,' Jen says, leaning in to kiss Nico. 'Now what should I do with you?'

'Fuck me,' Nico says, voice rough, and Jen grins.

'Gladly.')

**Author's Note:**

> beta by R, you're a lifesaver.


End file.
